Warrior cats
Greetings, and welcome to the Warrior cats page! This is where you can learn about and read about Warrior cats! Here are some warrior cats I think are cool: Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar:Handsome ginger tom with emerald-green eyes Whitestorm:All white tom Tawnypelt/Tawnystar: Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald-green eyes.(She doesn't really become Tawnystar, but I just like to call her that! Lol) Bluestar:Silver she-cat with blue eyes and little white hairs on her muzzel Well, those are the awesome cats so far. There will be more soon! :) Now it is time for you to learn about warriors. Kit: When a kit is born, it gets the name of 'kit' at the end of their name. For example: Firekit, Tigerkit, Bluekit, Goldenkit Apprentice: When a kit is about 6 moons old,(moons are called months in warrior version),they will get the name 'paw' at the end of their name, and they can become apprentices asigned to warriors. They will train for about 6 moons, then they will get their warrior ceramony. Warrior: When an apprentice trains for about 6 moons, it will become a warrior.When an apprentice turns into a warrior, it will gat a name like 'fur' or 'pelt' or 'heart'. There are many different kinds of names that can be at the end of a warrior's name! A warrior is a tough, strong cat who will defend their clan.(A clan is a big group that different kinds of cats live in) Warrior/Mentor: When the clan leader thinks a warrior is ready, he/she will asign the warrior an apprentice. The warrior must train the apprentice what he/she learned when he/she was an apprentice. Deputy: The clan leader will choose a warrior who has mentored at least one apprentice to be their deputy. The deputy will take the leader's place if he/she dies or retires. If the deputy dies before the leader dies or retires, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Leader: When the old leader dies/retires, the deputy will be the new leader. The next day, they travel up to a place called Mouthermouth, to get their 8+ lives.(They get these 8+ lives so they can defend their clan for a long time.). When they get their8+ lives, they will get the name of 'star' at the end of their name. Queen: If a female warrior doesn't want to become deputy or have an apprentice, they find a cat they love. If the male cat loves the she-cat back, they will become mates. The she-cat will then go into the nursery after she has been with her mate for a while, where all the kits are born. She is then to be called a queen in the clan, and she will soon give birth to new-born kits. Elder: When a leader, a warrior, or a deputy retire, they become elders. They go to the elder's den in the clan, and they don't have to catch food for the clan, or do anything. But it is mostly only for old warriors, old leaders, and old deputys. They will stay in the elder's den, until they die. Thanks for reading this Warrior page. I hope you enjoyed it!--Autumnfur 14:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC)